Normality
by EndlessDreamingNights
Summary: Tsukino Usagi is the defender of the universe. The almighty Neo-Queen Serenity. But she's so tired of fighting to no end. Nothing seems to change. One wish opens her eyes to what she has... and what she could lose.
1. Prologue

Normality  
PG-13  
Ryo Angel  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, yadda, yadda, yadda.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Been a while since you last saw me, ne? Hehe. I know, I know, I said I'll have a site up and I will, don't worry. Spring break is coming and I know there's some people out there who are lusting after 'Of Heaven and Hell'. I'm still writing it, don't worry. And as soon as I finished uploaded everything onto my site, you'll get it. In the name of all that is sacredly NC-17, this I promise you! LoL ^^;;  
  
Anyways, to tide you guys over until May, here's a small little teaser. Three paragraphs, nothing too major. It's not going to be too dark and have a slice of humor and romance. Hope you like! ^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+ Prologue +  
  
The moon glowed high above the heavens, the stars twinkling about like diamond studs on the dark sky. Eighteen-year-old Tsukino Usagi laid her chin on her open palm and rested her elbow on the window sill, her eyes gazing upon the full waning moon. It's been four years since she discovered that she was Sailor Moon, five if one wants to be technical. She had relived a year after the death of Beryl and with her memoried restored, she fought against the aliens from outer space, her friends and herself had dubbed the series of fight the Doom Tree saga. For love of life, Ali and Ann had stole life.  
  
Usagi let out a deep sigh and folded her arms, her chin nestled between them. After Ali and Ann, things were calm, almost normal. She had a loving relationship with the one she was destined to be with, a tight group of friends that would laid down their life for her, but she felt that there was something missing. A child, her daughter from the future, was the answer. No, she didn't want a child right now, but with the addition of Chibi-usa, she felt right again. But with Chibi-usa's arrival, came the four sisters, the wiseman, Diamond. After so many battles, it was starting to take its toll on her. She was tired of fighting, but when the Pharoah Nine came, she struggled through it, as well as when the Black Moon family came.   
  
But now... she let loose another sigh. There was another war coming. She could feel it in her blood. But she was tired of fighting. She wanted to rest. She had wanted to be normal. To be free of the burden of being defender of Earth; the universe even. With a half-hearted smile, she closed her window and crawled into bed, hoping that the evil will not come that night or even that year. Her last thought that night was a wish, "I wish my life was normal. That I don't have to deal with youmas or the duties of being Sailor Moon."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yeah, yeah, ANOTHER one? Just wait and see. But what do you think will happen? In all of the fics, she always, ALWAYS ends up regretting it because she no longer has her friends and Mamoru isn't 'destined' to be with her. But all of those that I read has it being one-shot, no way of the plot developing into something more. Quick, fast and easy. Also very sloppy and flows like a bull - graceless. Don't get me wrong, there might be some good ones out there, but none that I've read with this plot before. Not that I'll be using the same plot as everyone else. I always manage to use traditional plots and twist them for my own demonic means ^_^  
  
Shall I write more or should I just pack up and delete this little teaser from my list? Your call. 


	2. Chapter One

Normality  
PG  
Ryo Angel  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+ Chapter One +  
+ Part One: Wish Comes True +  
  
I woke up disorientated. The first thing I noticed was that my curtains were of bunnys. That's odd. Ever since I turned sixteen, I changed them to a solid pale yellow. Sitting up, I looked around my room. Lots of things have changed since last night. My table was now littered with bright cosmetics, much like when I was still fourteen. I looked down at my sheets and stars and crescent moons looked back up at me. "What is going on here?" I asked, getting up and going to my closet. What I saw stopped me in my tracks. It was my Juuban uniform. What is it doing hanging out? Just then, Mother came into my room, a look of surprise colored her face. She haven't needed to call me up ever since I started high school!  
  
"You're up early today, Usagi." She greeted me. "I ironed your uniform last night. You wouldn't want to miss your first day of Junior High now, would you?" She winked at me and left the room, leaving me in a state of shock. Junior High? First day? Kami! What is going on? I searched my room for Luna, but she was no where in sight. I thought she had went over to Minako's to talk to Artemis, but I couldn't find any of her things. Okay, calm down. There has to be a perfectly good explanation for this. You are no longer the fourteen year old teenager that jumps to conclusions. I took a deep breath and thought back to the night before and remembered my wish. Could it be? I made sure that no one was looking and I went into my closet and searched for the secret compartment that Luna had helped me installed two weeks ago. It wasn't there.  
  
"Kami." I whsipered. "My wish came true..." I sat down in a state of shock. My wish came true...  
  
"Usagi!" Mother's voice shook me from my thoughts, "You're going to be late if you don't come down for breakfast now!" A small smile spread across my face. A normal life. Wonder what's that's like? Quickly I got dressed and headed down for breakfast, determined to be the model student, yet still poplular at the same time. Yep, Tsukino Usagi is going to be different this time around! Only... no one would be there to notice. That stopped me for a while. Will Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei still be here? Mamoru? I have no idea how what they will think of me. What happens if destiny was the only that had bond us together? And not friendship? What happens if in the past, they were with me because duty commands it? I shook my head free from these negative thoughts. I'm not going to think about those today!   
  
"Morning Mom!" I kissed both parents on the cheek before snatching a piece of toast and my bag, hopping around, trying to put on my loafers and hold on to my breakfast and bag at the same time. "I'm off!"  
  
"Wait!" I stopped at Mother's voice. There was a hint of a smile as she handed me my lunch, "Don't forget your bento. And for Kami's sake, don't eat it during class, Usagi." I colored at her reprimation and shrugged it off.  
  
"See you tonight!" Nothing is going to spoil my mood today. Nothing! Humming, I walked to school, I'm actually going to on time for once. A big smile was pasted on my face as I saw Naru walking out of her house. "Naru!" I called out. "Morning!"  
  
The red-head turned around and returned my smile, "You're up early today, Usagi. Usually, it'll take a crowbar to pry you out of bed!"  
  
I grimance as she giggled, "Not. Funny." But I could see her point. "This is the new me." I told her, "This year, I'm not going to be late. I'm going to turn in my homework. And I won't fall asleep in class!" I shoved a fist in the air as a vow, unaware that Naru had stopped walking and looking at me funny, "What?" Maybe I was laying it a little too thick...  
  
"Are you all right, Usagi?" She asked me, feeling my forehead, "You don't have a fever..."  
  
"Can't I be enthustiastic for school?"  
  
"Enthustiastic?" She asked me. Oops... my vocabulary wasn't as advanced as it is now... or was it then? Luna really is rubbing off on me... or is that was? Confusion must have shown on my face because Naru patted my arm and smiled. "You always say the same thing in the beginning of the school year. Slipped my mind."  
  
I resent that. But it was true. I do promise to do well on the beginning of every school year ever since I started going. My head dropped and I sighed. Naru only laughed and patted my head. "Come on, Usagi, we're going to be late for the end of our happy days of freedom." She gave a resigned sigh and trudged on. I followed in her wake.  
  
But Naru, it's only the beginning. The beginning for my days of freedom. No more youmas to fight. No more having to explain my scars. I took in a deep breath, "It's a brand new day."  
+ Part Two: Make Friends +  
  
When I entered the classroom where Ms. Haruna was sitting at the desk waiting for the bell to ring, I sighted the gang - Ami, Makota, and Minako. Hoping beyond hope that they recognized me, I started towards them. "Hey guys!" I greeted cheerfully.  
  
Makota eyed me warily as Minako seized me up. Ami was the only one to return my greeting, "Hello."   
  
So they don't know me. But as destiny goes, we are meant to be friends! "My name is Tsukino Usagi." I told them.  
  
"Hello, Usagi. I'm Ami." She smiled at me and glared at the others. My Ami was never this dominating.  
  
"Makota." Makota followed Ami's lead.  
  
"Minako."   
  
As I sat down, I had a feeling that something was wrong. This wasn't the way it was suppose to be. They were suppose to be friendly towards me. I am... no... I suppose I'm not anymore. This means that Destiny doesn't play a hand in my life anymore. Ami, Makota, Minako, and Rei... they might not be my friends. Michiru and Huruka. Hotaru and Setsuna. They might never be a part of my life again. Mamoru. Reality crashed down on me and I sat there open-mouthed. Mamoru and I are not meant to be... Maybe this wish isn't all peaches and cream...   
  
"Are you all right, Usagi?" Ami asked me, concerned that I had turned to pale.  
  
I smiled weakly at her, "Yeah... I think it might be the flu or something." Or something...  
  
At lunch time, when I looked for my four friends of my past, they were no where to be seen. We always use to eat lunch together... but that's in the old days... when I was still Sailor Moon...  
  
"There you are!" I turned around to see Naru waiting for me, a bento in her hand, "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
I gave her a small smile, "Just looking around." Things have changed... I just have to work harder to get accepted into their tight knit circle... what cost had this life cost me?   
  
After school, I made an excuse of being sick before walking home. A lot of things happened. A lot of things to think about. Out of frustration, I took out my perfect history test and crumpled it up into a ball and threw it hard into the air before sighing and looked around to see where it had landed.  
  
"I'd understanding throwing away a bad score, but this is perfect." His voice... I know his voice.  
  
My face lit up in a brillant smile, but I bit back my urge to run over there and kiss him senseless. We're strangers in this universe through and through. I'm determined that he find me attractive and mature. I gave him a shrug, "Frustration, I suppose."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Over what, might I inquire?"  
  
Over what indeed! I opened my mouth to tell him when I noticed Ami coming up behind him. "Hey, guess who!" She covered his eyes and I felt my heart sink when he laughed and pulled her hand down from his face. "You're no fun, Mamoru!"  
  
He only laughed and turned back to me, "Why so grave, Lady of the Moon?" He asked me.  
  
"Hey, Usagi." Ami greeted me, "This obnoxious fella is my half-brother, Chiba Mamoru."   
  
Half-brother? Not boyfriend? A little color returned to my face and I laughed when Mamo-chan corrected himself, "Bunny of the Moon then." He studied me, "Suits you."  
  
I blushed, "Thanks." We stood in awkward silence for a while until Ami finally spoke.  
  
"How about a chocolate shake, brother of mine?" She asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Knowing how much you can stuff in that black hole of yours?" Mamo-chan looked at her like she was crazy, "Not even in your dreams."  
  
I laughed silently as Ami pouted. "I'll treat." I said with a smile, hooking arms with Ami. I made a friend today... maybe this universe isn't so bad as I thought it would be.  
+ Part Three: Usagi no Baka! +  
  
Laughter rang in the small corner booth at the Crown's Arcade as Ami described her half-brother's foolish antics to me. "And to think, he won first place for literature. You would think he'd at least have SOME idea that poetry doesn't have to rhyme."   
  
I just laughed softly as I watched Mamoru sulk in his little corner. "Aww... is Mamoru's feelings hurt?" I cooed. He just rolled his eyes and looked at his beeper when it went off. Instantly he stiffened.  
  
"Ami, we have to go." His voice was grave and his eyes narowed to small slits.   
  
"What...?" Ami clamped her mouth shut and nodded, to me she said, "Sorry Usagi," She smiled apolegetically, "Something just came up... I'll see you around school." They half-ran, half-walked away. Frowning, I paid the bill and followed them discreetly. Please... I begged silently as I rounded the corner. I don't want to be Sailor Moon. Please don't let them still be the Senshi. Let them have their normal lives... I heard their voices. Their commanding tones and the calls of battle. No... not to them... The voices came louder and I stole a peek from behind the store wall. They were. The youmas. Beryl. Won't Fate ever release them? Mercury, Jupitar, Venus, Mars. Tuxedo Kamen. Who is Sailor Moon here? Have they found her yet? I flinched as Jupitar was thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious. The youma extended its vine-like tentacles and gripped each of the Senshi by the throat. I can't just stand here. I have to help them! But how? I know some basic martial arts after fighting as Sailor Moon for so long, but I'll be more burden than anything else... I looked around and saw the top of a tin garbage can. The flatten down sides were cut away and looked like a large sharp disk. Perfect.  
  
Using great concentration, I flung the piece of tin with all my might, preying that I won't injure any of my friends. The sharp edge of the disk cut through the veins, severing the tentacles and wounded the youma. Silently, I urged them all to hurry. It won't be weak for long.  
  
"Shabon Spray Freezing!" Mercury called, letting loose a cloud of ice that froze the youma. Mars and Jupitar worked together and produced a dragon phoenix pairing the dusted the youma. With a sigh of relief, they started to look around.  
  
"Might I inquire who helped us?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.  
  
I gave them no answer. As I walked away, I had only one thought in my mind - to help them defeat Beryl.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
T.T I expected more reviews... oh well. Next Chapter - History and Her story.  
  
Tell me what you think of this chapter, was it any good? Does it catches your interest? Enough to earn me a reivew? ^^ That's what it's all about, baby! Reviews all the way! ^^v 


	3. Chapter Two

Normality  
PG  
Ryo Angel  
  
+ Chapter Two : History and Chocolate +  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+ Part One : The Disguise +  
  
My story isn't as complicated as many thought. In my past life, I was the Moon Princess, heiress to the throne of the Moon which rules the what is known now as the Milky Way Galaxy. I fell in love with a man who was engaged to a princess of a small, but powerful galaxy known as Metellian. That princess with Beryl. She grew hateful and called upon the powers of her galaxy's diety - Metellia. She grew cold and spiteful and eventually destroyed many of my friends. Endymion died to save me and I had killed myself to follow him into the next life.  
  
Mother used the power of the ginzhoushi and sent us all to the future where I became the fighter for justice, Sailor Moon. The rest, as they say, is history. When I got home that night, my mind was clear and free. It didn't matter that I was no longer Sailor Moon, they were my friends before. They were still my friends now. After the fight with Galaxia, I had labored hard and worked my way to the top of my class. On the side, I had worked with Luna and developed an interest in science. I only need to draw out that information that I know so well. After everyone was asleep, I snuck into the sewing room and started making a disguise. It wouldn't be easy to sneak off as I had done. I would have had to confront them someday, and I didn't want them to know who I was. I didn't make it like the senshi uniforms, instead I kept it simple - a tight, black sleeveless leotard that I can wear underneath my school uniform and a silver shawl that I could drape across my waist.   
  
When I put it on, I knew I had to do something with my face. I remembered my Sailor V passion and after some rummage, found my old Sailor V mask. That would do nicely. Perfect. Weapons now. I can't always rely on finding some sharp trash can lids lying around. Tomorrow, I would need to pay a dear friend a visit, but for now, I can start making a lasso. Rummaging around my closet, I found eight long pieces of thin leather. Braiding them together, I added a few sharpened thumbtacks. They won't hinder me if I tried to swing down from above, but would created a good enough diversion to the youma, stupid as they are. I secured it with some thin wires, leaving about eight inches of leather to spray out like a decoration. This would do nicely as a belt.  
  
Tired, I climbed into bed, but before I went to sleep, I stared out the window and looked up to the moonlit sky. "Mother..." I whispered, "I am still your daughter."  
+ Part Two : Enlisting Help +  
  
"Hey, Usagi!" Furuhata Motoki greeted me when I walked into his arcade, "How's it going?"  
  
A bright smile pasted on, I plunked down on a booth and ordered a chocolate sundae. Motoki had known me since birth. He was a friend of my oldest brother, Akira. They had done everything together, from the time they were in diapers until high school. My brother was courting a girl that was claimed by the leader of the fiercest gang in Japan, known to all only as Da Tenshi's - Fallen Angels. He was beaten so badly that he laid in the hospital for three weeks in agony, his life was preserved only by the machines. He couldn't even breathe on his own... My own parent's were so devastated that even now, they couldn't bear to speak his name aloud.   
  
Motoki was away the day Akira was jumped, but when he found out what had happened, he rushed out to find the Fallen Angels and gave each one a lesson on manners. To the leader, Kitano, he left him a special gift and to this day, he still haven't told me what. Every time I brought it up, he just told me that I wasnt to worry about it and if anyone tried to harm me, to go straight to him. In a way, he replaced the brother that I had lost.   
  
With my best puppy dog smile, I turned to him and batted my eyes, "Ya know, Motoki..."  
  
He groaned, "Now what, Usagi?" He knows me so well!  
  
"I need some help." I said seriously, my eyes lost their teasing spark.  
  
Instantly, he was on guard, his eyes sharpened and hard, "Who's been harming you?"  
  
"Chill, Motoki." I chastened him. "It's no one. I haven't practice Martial Arts with you for over a year and I wanted to brush up on it." Thanks to those lessons, my life was saved many a times when I had became Sailor Moon. I needed them now more than ever.  
  
His eyes still hold that suspicious glance, "Why do you want to brush up on it?" He asked. He knew full well that I had quit because it was taking up too much of my time and I had wanted to hang out with friends.  
  
"Because." I said simply. When he contined to wait for an answer, I finally said in a quiet and determined tone, "I know you want to shield me away from the hardships of this world, but you can't protect me forever." I told him, "You're going to have to let me handle some of my fights on my own."  
  
"So there is a fight!" He said triumphantly.   
  
I groaned, "Motoki. Are you going to help me or not?"  
  
He eyed me suspiciously, "It's nothing you can't handle, right?"   
  
No matter what I said, he'd still follow me around until he was sure that I could take care of myself, so I told him the truth, "I'm planning on protecting the Sailor Senshi."  
  
The look he gave me was open disbelief. "Usagi," He said when he finally found his voice, "You can't." He told me, "I refuse it."  
  
I stared back at him, "I'm doing it no matter what you say, Motoki. Now, are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"You're only one person. How can you fight those monsters?"  
  
"How can they?" I countered, "They are no less human than I."  
  
"But they are blessed with powers." His voice was relenting. He knew how stubborn I could be.  
  
I just shook my head, "Motoki. I love you. You're like the brother that I had lost. But this is one thing that I've made up my mind to. Don't try to dissuade me."  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed, "Tomorrow. Four. Old place." He started to dry the cups and dishes again, "I disapprove, Usagi, but I won't let you do this on your own."  
  
With a smile, I told him, "I know. Already got your costume made." I added with a wink to his horrified expression. "Can't let anyone recognize us."  
  
He slapped his hand to his forehead and I laughed, finishing my milkshake and left. "See you tomorrow."  
  
At exactly three fifty-five, I stood at the base of an old willow tree. Akira, Motoki and I spent many a hours playing underneath this very tree. I put my hand on the carving of this age old tree and sighed. It's been so long... looking around and seeing as how Motoki wasn't there yet, I stepped back and with a push, jumped up onto the one of the branches and swung myself upto the second branch. I remember Akira hiding something here... hopefully it's still there... I reached into the small hole in the tree and felt around, my fist closing in on a small metal box. Pulling it slowly out, I brushed aside the dirt and set it next to me. Pulling the key from around my neck, I pushed it into the lock and heard the slight click. My hand still on the key, I thought back to what Akira had said as he laid on his deathbed.  
"Usagi..." He breathed, "I had a dream of you... dressed all in white..." He smiled weakly, "Just like a princess... my Lady of the Moon." He paused to catch his breath, "In my bedroom. Second drawer. There's a key. Second branch of the willow tree..." He began coughing hoarsely, "There's a hole in it." He finally got the coughing under control. Enough to give me a small smile, "Ten years, Serenity..."   
That was ten years ago today. How did he know to call me Serenity? How did he know that I was the Princess of the Moon? With shaking hands, I withdrew the key and opened the tin box. Inside was a box, wrapped up in white tan leather. Taking it out, I unwrapped it. When I saw the contents, I wept, the melody of the Moon swept through my ears. Bringing it close to my heart, I allowed the emotions to sweep through me. There is still a chance. There is still hope...  
  
Wiping away my tears, I pocketed the locket and withdrew the key. "Good-bye... Brother..." I whispered to the fluttering wind. When I got down, Motoki was already waiting. Putting on a smirking smile, I made my way to him, "Ready?" I asked cheerfully.  
  
"Don't pretend, Usagi." He told me, his eyes full of empathy, "You can fool the world with your smile, but never me." He opened up his arms, and for a while I stood there, a smile pasted on my face. My eyes closed and a solitary tear fell. Dropping all pretenses, I flew at him, throwing myself into his arms and sobbed. I went through ten long years of mourning. Now, I've finally put my brother's soul to rest.  
+ Part 3 : Moonlight +   
  
"Hello, good morning, wake-up, wake-up. Hello, good morning, wake-up, wake-up. Hello, good mor-" Slam, went my hand on my alarm clock. Even after so long, I'm still not used to waking up so early. Actually... glancing at the clock, I groan. Its four-thirty in the morning. The science lab opened at five. Dragging myself out of bed, I donne dmy attaire and walked down the stairs. Pulling out the ingredients to make a sandwich, I quickly whipped up lunch and scrambled some eggs for breakfast.  
  
Putting on my loafers, I picked up my bag and raced to school, hey, it's exercise isn't it? Not even breathing hard, I entered the science lab and signed in, making my way to the cornor. I had applied for membership the day before and surprised everyone when I passed the chemical and safety test with full scores. What did they think I was? A clueless bunny? Now... what were the chemicals I needed? Can't really remember the names of them... When I was seventeen, I was mixing some ingredients together for a smokescreen and accidentally added a blue substance... here we go! Hmm... the label's worn off... anyways, it's a powder that when added with water, it solidifies and hardens. It worked really well with the youma's before and I hope that it''ll work the same now. Letting it cool, I withdrew the sieve from my bag. Sorry Mom.Attaching a white silk bag to it, I carefully grounded the substance that I nicknamed Rocky on a medicinal grinder and poured it over the sieve, catching the bigger pieces and grinding them over again until I had about a pound of it. Tying it up, I carefully cleaned up the mess and was about the leave when I noticed Amy and Rei coming in. Funny, Rei doesn't even go to this school... but she's here now... and back when I first saw them... hmmm...  
  
I slid into the corner cabinet and waited. Soon, I heard their footsteps and peeking out, I saw them. "We need to find out who helped us. It could be Sailor Moon." Ami said.  
  
"How do we know?" Rei asked suspiciously, "Just because Luna said that a tiara is Sailor Moon's attack doesn't mean anything. We saw a trash can!"  
  
"Flung in the form of a disc. That's what Luna said." Ami said reasonably. "Besides, Minako is weary of pretending that she's Sailor Moon. It's unnerving to Mamoru."  
  
"Jeez Ami." I heard the impatience in Rei's voice. "You should stop pretending around Mamoru. You know you love him."  
  
"We're..."  
  
"Half-siblings? In what world?" Rei scoffed, "That's what you two tell others when they question your relationship, but you know you two are not even related. Your mother took Mamoru in when he was a child and you two grew up together. I saw the way you look at him. Like a woman in love."  
  
I slumped back against the wall. I can't mess this world up. This isn't my world. it's theirs. I'm only a trespasser.   
  
"You're right, Rei." Ami said softly, "But he's not the one for me. I seen the way he looked at Minoko. She reminds him of someone, the woman in his dreams. And that's not me."  
  
So Mamo-chan still have those dreams... But who is the Moon Princess in this world? My ears perked up with I heard Ami mention my name.  
  
"He says that in the right light, Usagi almost look like the woman in his dreams. His Lady Princess." I caught the heartbreak in her voice. "Maybe she is." There was a silence and then she sighed, "Nothing matters now. We have to find Sailor MOon, and then we need to find the Moon Princess."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier if they were both the same person?" Rei mused, "But NO, they just HAD to be two different people."  
  
"So says your fire." Ami said skeptically.   
  
"Hey, my fire is accurate!" Rei defended, their voices growing dimmer as they left the room.   
  
I emerged from my hiding spot, going over the new information that I heard. So Ami loves Mamoru, who apparently was still haunted by dreams of the Moon Princess. Interesting.  
+++++++++++++  
Sliding onto the booth at the Crown's arcade, I scowled when Motoki placed a strawberry shake in front of me. "What's the big idea?" I growled.  
  
"I'm cutting you off, Usagi. It's not normal for you to drink all that chocolate and still be able to function." He has a curious glint in his eyes and my own narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"Motoki," I said in a low voice, "Give me my chocolate," I stood up and faced him head-on, "Or I hurt you."  
  
"Ha! That'll be the day." Motoki continued to dry his dishes and glasses and I sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Give me back my chocolate!" I whined, "You KNOW how much I crave chocolate! It's the only thing that keeps me going!"  
  
He shook his head, "No more, Usagi. Now, hit the books!" He ordered.  
  
Grumbling all the while, I pulled out my math book and started going down the problems. After all these years, I still have trouble doing trigonometry. Sigh. By the time I finished and started on History, it was dinner time and I turned my puppy dog eyes on Motoki as he got off the phone with my mom. "Chocolate, pwease?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, he placed a dish of curry down in front of me. "Eat." He commanded, handing me a fork.  
  
Muttering obscene words and giving him dark looks, I shoved the curry down my throat, thinking up ways to torture the chocolate out of him. When I finished the last bite, he cleared away the table. Clearly, he wasn't going to give me my chocolate. Sighing again, I started on History and half-way through, why the heck do I need to know about Japan's part in World War II? Anyways, half-way through History, I could smell the tantalizing smell of... "Chocolate!" Licking my lips, I looked up and saw a big bowl of chocolate ice cream covered in Hershey's Chocolate... mmmm... chocolate... There's even a chocolate covered cherry! "Motoki, I love you!" I said, as I savored each and every bite, licking the bowl clean, "Mmmmm..." Satisfied, I quickly finished History and was about to start on Geography when I heard the scream.   
  
I looked over the Motoki who merely nodded his head foreward. With a brave smile, I whipped off my uniform and tied the silver shawl across my waist. Putting the Venus mask in place, I untied my pigtails as I ran, quickly putting it up in a tight ponytail with a silver ribbon.  
  
By the time I arrived, the ground was littered with couples. The youma was up ahead, its head tilted to one side as it studied Mercury. The rest of the Senshi tried to attac it with all their might, but they couldn't penetrate its thick hide. This looked familiar. I thought briefly back and remembered that this youma needed the power of love to destroy it. But how? Tuxedo Kamen doesn't know me. Mercury would never admit her love for him. The youma started foreward, reaching out to Mercury. With a loud hiss, I loosen the whip from my waist and leaping from the rooftop, I slapped it straight onto its thick hide, thinking only of my friends. As soon as the whip touched it, I let out a silent scream. The bastard! It's drawing my energy in via the whip. I concentrated on Mamoru. Only by the power of love... Only... My only love... Only... Dropping to the ground, I rolled to one side, "NOW!" I yelled to the fallen Senshi.  
  
They looked at each other and tried once again, combining their energies together and dispatched the youma. Because of my thoughts of love, the purity of my energy struck the core of this youma. I don't need my powers as Sailor Moon to destroy the dark-verse. I can do it as Tsukino Usagi. Bunny of the Moon.  
  
As I struggled to stand, the Senshi rushed over, "Who are you?" Mars demanded.  
  
I smiled mockingly. They mustn't know who I am. But that was a good question. Who was I? I looked around and saw the full moon. "Born under the moon, raised under the rays of Luna." I met their gazes with a calculated degree of coldness, "I am called Moonlight."  
  
"Are you friend or foe?" Venus asked, stepping up. She was the leader. Always.  
  
I thought about her question. "I am neither. I serve only the Moon." I told them. It was true. I do.  
  
"Are you Sailor Moon?" Mercury asked urgently.  
  
I shook my head. "I am not one of you." Not anymore. I added silently to myself. I backed away, but they continued to advance with their questions. Finally, in desperation, I looked to Tuxedo Kamen and said aloud, "Under the moonlight, you made a promise to find her. Protect her. Love her." I saw his eyes widen, "Mamoru." I whispered holding his gaze for a few seconds later before and running off reluctantly, taking advantage of their stunned faces.   
  
I ran to the arcade and changed. Stepping inside, I saw Motoka enter, her eyes sweeping the room, probably searching for signs of Moonlight. "Motoka?" I asked, walking up to her, "Who are you looking for?"  
  
"I..." Biting her lip, she smiled and shook her head, "Just looking for a late-night dinner."  
  
Frowning, I invited her to pull up a seat on the counter, "Don't you usually cook?"  
  
"Eh..."   
  
I laughed, "I guess even a great chef needs a break once in a while. Don't worry, Motoki makes a decent curry." I told her, sliding off my own chair and walked into Motoki's kitchen, heaping some curry in a bowl. Coming out, I placed it down in front of her. "Try it."  
  
She took a bite cautiously and nodded, savoring the taste, "Interesting flavors... I'd have to ask him for his recipe."  
  
I laughed, "It's a closely guarded secret. Not even I know what it is."  
  
Motoka pursed her lips, "Are you two... dating?"  
  
Motoki came in just as she asked that question. "Dating? Me and Usagi?" We looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"Ha! That'll be the day!"   
  
Motoka looked at us and frowned, "It was a logical assumption! Usagi here, knowing her way around. Her hair down, books strewed all over the place."  
  
"I come here to study." I told her, "Not to mention free games." I added with a big smile, "Motoki is my family outside family. We've known each other since we were children."  
  
"Oh." She made a point at looking at her watch, "I got to run, told some friends I'd meet with them in a bit."  
  
I nodded, "Mind if I walk you out? I have to get going myself."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Packing up, we said our good-byes to Motoki and walked quietly down the street."Look, it's Jupitar!" I pointed excitedly towards the sky.  
  
Motoka looked up in surprise, "So it is."  
  
"Jupitar's lightning storms must be getting worse every year... I bet you can just feel it in your bones, huh?" I asked in an off-handed manner as I continued to walk, knowing that Motoka would wonder just how the heck would I know that. Smiling, I switched my briefcase and continued to walk, "I'll see you tomorrow, Motoka. This is my stop." I told her, "Didn't you need to meet with your friends tonight? You didn't have to walk me home."  
  
"No trouble." She waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Think of it as an act of friendship."  
  
"I will." I said with a soft smile, "Thanks." I hugged her. Surprised, she stood there. Letting her go, I went inside and ran upstairs to my room. Looking out the window, I saw her talking softly into her communicator and knew everything would turn out fine in the end. Opening my locket, I let the music wash over me as I slept. Yep, everything would turn out in the end.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's not that bad, I hope. Anyways, if there's still anyone interested in Of Heaven and Hell, put a review with your e-mail on it. If there's no one, I'll just stop writing it. Onward and beyond! 


	4. Chapter Three

Normality  
PG  
Ryo Angel  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+ Chapter Three +   
+ Part One : 'twas on the Moon +  
  
"Usagi! Usagi!" I turned around and saw Naru running to catch up me. Rounding the corner, I stopped and let out a deep breath before walking over the corner and waited for Naru to catch up. It's been almost a month now, on and off, I've helped the Senshi battled the youmas, and like the time I was Sailor Moon, it's slowly taking its toll on me. But I miss the pace. Heavens! How I miss the pace!   
  
"Hey Naru!" I called out to her, a huge smile on my face, "Exercising?"  
  
Huffing and puffing, she leaned one hand against the wall and caught her breath before answering me, "Wh... where have you been all this time, Usagi?" She asked between gulps for air, "I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
My lips curved into a wistful smile, "I've been busy is all." We started walking again, only ten more minutes until the start of school.  
  
"Busy?" She questioned, "Doing what?"  
  
I shrugged, "Something."  
  
Her eyes got this light in them and she squealed, "Oh Kami! You got yourself a boyfriend!"  
  
I frowned I wish I did. But... "No."  
  
She was confused now, "Then why haven't I seen you around lately? Even at the arcade!"  
  
"Oh, I've been at the arcade...." I said dismissively, at the basement where the weights and the mats are kept. Motoki and I used to practice down there almost every day when we were younger. Father didn't approve of me taking up martial arts, so Motoki taught me everyday after school when I was waiting for Akira to come pick me up.   
  
"Where?"   
  
"Oh, around." I told her.   
  
It was her turn to frown, but she didn't press me. This was one to the good things that I liked about Naru - she didn't pry into my personal business, "I just wanted to invite you to the ball one of Mother's client is hosting. She said that I had to come and if I was afraid of getting bored to invite a friend."  
  
This could prove to be interesting. I know for a fact that the Senshi would be there... along with Tuxedo Kamen. "Sure." I told her cheerfully. "When is it?"  
  
She hesitated, "Let's go shopping after school." She made this into a half-question. I've been neglecting her lately...  
  
"You bet!" As the rest of the day progressed, my mind turned back to the ball. I could get Mamoru to notice me then... but I would need the perfect dress. It's not that it's hard for me to FIND a dress... just don't have enough money to buy much of anything except for cloth... maybe I should just make it all. I AM a rather talented seamstress. Yes... that's exactly what I'll do! Mwhahahahahahahaha!! Must stop laughing... peers looking at me funny...  
  
After school, Naru and I went by the arcade and I told Motoki that I wouldn't be showing up for our nightly ritual. To my amusement, Mamoru was watching us the entire time, confusion and slight anger blazing softly in his eyes. I do believe he's jealous! How quaint! "It's been a while since I went shopping with Naru." I told Motoki as I slurped up the last drop of the chocolate sundae. Chocolate... mmmm.....  
  
His eyes narrowed a bit, but he consented. "It's good that you're not stressing out about all the other things in life." He told me in his big brother voice. I knew what he meant. He knew that I wasn't getting enough rest and it's showing in my exercises with him.  
  
I gave a half-smile, "You worry too much." I told him as I linked arms with Naru and left the store. "Mall! Here we come!" Laughing, we caught the first bus there and wandered around for about an hour, just window whopping and comparing prices. After a snack, I noticed a store tucked away in a little corner and dragged Naru over. "Ai no Tsuki..." I grinned.  
*****  
I adjusted my mask as we stepped into the ballroom. I had found the exact copy of my Princess dress at the store with matching earrings and tiara. It was almost unbelievable that the prices were so affordable. I had curled my hair slightly, but left it up in my usual style. "Lots of cute guys here." I whispered to Naru.  
  
She looked around and smiled warily, "I guess."  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't you having fun?" I looked her in the eyes.   
  
"I just feel strange around here... I don't know..." She sighed, "I'm going to go out for some air."   
  
"But we just got here!" I sputtered.  
  
"I know... I'm sorry, Usagi." She told me as she walked away. Hmm. She told me to come and now she's going away? People these days. I slowly made my way to the Princess' chambers and conveniently lost my way. "Now where do I go...?" I said when I saw Tuxedo Kamen in the corner of my eye. "Ah yes." I walked back downstairs to the dance floor, fully aware that he was following me. I slowly walked along the wall and stopped at the punch table.  
  
5... 4... 3... 2... 1...  
  
"Would you do me the honor of this dance?"   
  
I turned around and smiled, "Of course." I accepted the blonde man's hand and watched from the corner of my eyes as Tuxedo Kamen watched us.   
  
"You are a divine dancer." the man summered.  
  
"Not so bad yourself." I flirted. "My name is... Serenity." Hey, I was the princess of the moon, why shouldn't I use my real name?  
  
"Jacques. I just came fro..."  
  
"May I cut in?" I hid my grin when Tuxedo Kamen interrupted. Jacques looked between us and nodded his consent, releasing my hand and backed away. "Milady."  
  
"Milord." I summered as I put my left hand on his broad shoulders. Thank goodness I was wearing high heels!   
  
"Have we met before?" He asked me as he dipped me down.  
  
"Once perhaps. In a dream." I whispered when he held me flush against his back. When he twirled me away, I saw the Senshi positioned strategically around.   
  
"Under the moonlight." He said, pulling me back and held me tight.  
  
"'Twas on the moon." I told him just as the last note was struck. Releasing him, I started to walk away when he grabbed hold of my hand.  
  
"The moon?" He asked shakily. I didn't even have to answer him because just that second, chaos broke loose. Huh. The princess had made an appearance first... interesting... I took advantage of the confusion and ran from him. Damn. I forgot that I had to fight as Moonlight today! I concealed myself behind a column and pulled out the boomerang that was attached to my thigh. Taking a tablet from my necklace, I coated the tips of the boomerang with a type of poison and waited for an opening before I flung it outwards. That was all I can do the Senshi. They had to find Sailor Moon soon.   
  
After they dusted the youma, they left the ballroom and surrounded me before I could make my escape. "Just who the hell are you?" Mercury demanded.  
  
The mask securely on my face, I answered with indifference, "I am who I am. Nothing more. Nothing less."  
  
"But who ARE you?" Tuxedo Kamen asked almost desperately. Mamoru...  
  
"Only the woman in your dreams can tell you." I said softly, "Now, if you'll excuse me..." I made to escape, but Jupiter held onto me.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
"Let go of me Mokato!" There! That should shock them! And indeed it did. They were stunned and once again, I took advantage of the situation and ran from them. Spotting Naru, I pulled her along and started running also. Slamming the limo shut, I directed the driver to go.  
  
"What's going on, Usagi?" Naru asked concern etched in her face.  
  
I shook my head breathlessly. "Don't worry about it." I closed my eyes and leaned back. Almost got caught there... wait a minute... what was Naru doing in the garden? Who was that shadow? Could it be...?  
+ Part Two : Endymion... +  
  
The next few days, I saw less and less of the Senshi and Mamoru and spent more and more time with Motoki training. "It's just... ugh.. that I can't... ergh... tell them who I am!" I slammed my fist into the boxing bag and let loose a sigh of rage. I was covered with sweat and was still feeling frustrated.  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Usa." Motoki started. Here it comes... "How did you know who the Senshi are anyways? They're not exactly the most public of heroines."  
  
"I just do." I muttered, taking a swig of chocolate milk. I really should switch to water...  
  
"I don't buy that. There has to be someth..."  
  
"Look, Motoki, just leave it, okay?" I hissed, "It isn't up for discussion and if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower!" With a huff, I walked away into the showers. In all the years that I've known Motoki, I had never gotten such a temper before. Damn it! I pounded my fist against the wall of the stall and muttered a string of curses that would have made the devil proud. I scrubbed myself vigorously and rinsed myself off, feeling slightly better. When I got out of the shower and into a clean change of clothes, Motoki was already waiting with a peace offering of chocolate bananas and ice cream. I gave him a little smile.  
  
"All's forgiven?" He asked.  
  
I nodded, digging in, "All's forgotten." Wisely, he didn't bring the subject up again and I finished the snack just as the clock struck eight-thirty. "Crap! Mom's calling me in half a hour!" I grabbed my things and ran to the door, stopping just long enough to say good-bye. Running down the street, I could hear screaming and yelling. Running faster, I got there just in time to see the monster dusted.  
  
"We don't need that Moonlight!" Mars boasted.   
  
Venus and Mercury didn't look convinced as they were both breathing heavily, wounds covering their forearms... 'tis the fate of being the protector of the Moon Dynasty. Jupiter leaned against the side of a building and didn't say anything, but I could tell that she also, was out of breath and they all needed a well-deserved rest.  
  
"Let's meet up tomorrow at the temple. For now, time to rest." Ami commanded as they transformed back.  
  
Mokato nodded, "Yeah. You should check up on Mamoru, Ami... he had a nasty slash on the waist."  
  
I looked up, Mamoru? I mouthed. I couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he'll be fine. He hasn't been getting enough sleep lately... ever since..."  
  
"Ever since that Moonlight showed up and confused the hell out of him!"  
  
"Rei!" Minako scolded. "It wasn't her fault."  
  
Rei moved to say more, but Ami held up her hand, "We're all tired. Let's just go home and rest, okay?"   
  
They all nodded and parted their separate ways. I crept out from where I was hiding and let out a deep breath. Just then, I happened to glance at the clock, "Cripe! Mom's going to kill me!" Dashing off, I ran half-way home when I saw a man lying down on the ground... strange... that pea-colored jacket looked almost like... "Mamoru!"  
***  
Laying him down on the bed, I ran to the bathroom and got the first-aid kit out. Thankfully, I had stocked it full of bandages. Peeling the jacket and the shirt off of him, I poured some hydrogen peroxide onto a swap of cotton and cleaned the wound the best I could, winching as he flinched in pain, but he made no other indication that he was conscious. The trashcan next to me was half-full of bloody cotton by the time I cleaned the wound up. Applying some anti-bacterial cream, I bandaged him up and pulled a large black t-shirt over him as I unbuckled his leg. It was as if the air was knocked out of me when I saw the small cuts littering at his muscular legs. There was dried crusty blood on almost every cut. "Mamo-chan..." I whispered sadly. Pushing aside fatigue, I picked up the hydrogen peroxide again when the phone rang. Must be mom. "Mushi mushi."  
  
"Hey Usagi."  
  
"Hey Mom." I cradled the phone on my shoulder as I started cleaning Mamoru's wounds.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked concerned when Mamoru let out a deep groan.  
  
"Painting my nails and watching some movie." I said, not missing a beat.  
  
"All right..." She said, not so convinced. "Your father and I are staying away later than anticipated. Shingo's still over at his friend's house and I've already called over there to see if he could stay later, so you think you'll be all right by yourself for the next two weeks?"  
  
"Mom." I groaned, "I'm not a kid anymore." I'm actually an adult... well, mentally anyways.  
  
She laughed, "I know, sweetheart, but like they say, you're my child when you're six, and you're still my child when you're sixty."   
  
"Mom. I'll be fine." I assured her as I started applying the cream. Once in a while, I snuck a peek at Mamoru's face to see if he was awake, but still he didn't stir.  
  
"All right. There's extra money in the cupboard. Love you."  
  
"Love you too." I replaced the phone on the hook and looked at Mamoru. This wasn't the first time I've seen him sans clothing, but there's something different about him this time... something unfamiliar. I pulled the blanket up around him and bushed aside a stray hair. With a small playful smile, I kissed his forehead, "Sweet dreams, my love." As I moved from him, his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Tell me who you are!"  
  
Thinking that I was discovered, "It's just Usagi..." I stammered  
  
"Please. Every night! You come and you leave! Don't leave me. Not tonight. Please!" He begged. My heartbeat slowed, so he was having his old nightmare.  
  
I gently shook his hand from my wrist and crawled into bed with him. "Shhh... I'm here. I won't leave you." I told him soothingly. "Not now. Not ever."  
  
He continued to mumble, "You're the moon princess... know... promised... eternity..." He drew me flushed against his body and wrapped his arms around my tiny body, "Promised you eternity..."  
  
I nodded and moved my hand along his arm to placid him, "Yes, my Prince."  
  
"NO!" He yelled out almost violently. "Call me by my name! You never call me by my name!"  
  
"Endymion..." I crooned out, "My Prince. My love, Endymion." I continued to run my hand along his forearm as both of us drifted off into a restful sleep.  
****  
The sunlight streamed through my blinds and I scrunched up my eyes and snuggled in towards the warm body next to me... wait a minute... warm body? The events that had happened the night before came flooding back and I forced myself to remain relaxed. Mamoru was awake. I could tell by the way his arm is tight. A small smile touched my face, I'm sleeping on his arm... he can't move... I wonder what he'll do if I move my hand here...  
  
He let out a deep moan. I pulled my fingers back and wriggled my bottom against his hip, adding friction, letting go a small mew. Something long and hard poked at the small of my back and I hid my smile as I knew his face would be flooded with color. Slowly, I made as if I had just awoke.   
  
Faking a yawn, I tensed my body for a second, before letting out a deep scream and jumping out of bed to see Mamoru frantically looking for a hole to hide under. "Mamoru?" I breathed out deeply, consciously, rubbing my back.  
  
He smiled, embarrassed at his little display. "Morning... er... I'm not sure how I..."  
  
"I found you by the road passed out. There was a nasty cut along your waist too..." I said, as if just remembering what had happened. He took in what I was wearing - a long t-shirt and what HE was wearing. I hastily reassured him, "Nothing happened." I think... Some of the best nights of my life were when we were both ASLEEP... "Um... why don't you give Ami a call, I think she'll be worried..." I gestured to the phone by my table. "I'll be outside if you need anything..." I closed the door, but didn't shut it all the way, catching snatches of their conversation from his side.  
  
"Hey Ami... I was hurt pretty badly... no, I'm not... Usagi... will you quit interrupting and just listen?... Thank-you. As I was saying, Usagi found me and I'm at her house right now.... Yes... no, you don't have to... hello? Ami?" He let out a sigh as he replaced the phone. I could hear him getting out of bed and walking over to the door and I hastily walked down a few steps to the bathroom and turned around as if I just exited.  
  
"Hey." I greeted him, "Did Ami say anything?  
  
"Yeah, she's coming with the girls." He said sheepishly.   
  
"I see... well, I'm going to make breakfast." I told him. "Bathrooms at the end of the hallway. There's an extra toothbrush and washcloth in the cabinet above the sink."  
  
"Thanks." He grinned  
  
I walked downstairs and started with the breakfast. Better make enough for seven people. I was just putting the tiramisu into the fridge when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I called out. When I opened the door, there were four girls standing there. Two of them trying had to look nonchalant. One was anxious. One looked slightly pissed off. I'll let you decide who was what. "Morning Ami. Rei, Minako, Mokato." I greeted each of them.  
  
"Morning." They all greeted in one voice. This was going to be a long morning...  
+ Part Three: Discovery +  
The day started off badly. Now it's just getting worse. Clutching my shoulder to my side, I applied pressure to try and stop the bleeding. Dammit! Why did I have to jump in front of Mercury when that sword came sliding through?? I slowly made my way to the arcade and banged on the door until Motoki came. He took one look at me and picked me up, depositing me on a table and told me to sit still and shut up. He'll deal with me later. "How can you be so STUPID??" He yelled as he washed the blood away with some hot water.  
  
I hissed in pain, but didn't try and explain. With that way that he was then, explaining would have only gotten him angrier. "Use some hydrogen peroxide. It'll kill the bacteria."  
  
"Bacteria! Do you know how many germs can get into your system? What would happen if you get an infection?? You might have to amputate your arm! THEN where would you be HUH?? DID YOU STOP AND THINK ABOUT THAT??"  
  
I winced as his voice climbed, "Motoki..." I began, but he ignored me and continued to speak.  
  
"Usagi, you idiot! Your mom entrusted you in my care! How would this look when she comes back and see your arm like this?? You're lucky you don't need stitches!"  
  
I shrank away from his accusing eyes, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry she says." He sighed out, rolling his eyes upwards.  
  
"You're lucky that it was just me, Usagi. If it was those Senshi, you would have been..."  
  
"USAGI??"  
  
"Busted." We both sighed out, cringing when we saw the five of them standing there slack-jawed.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for the long wait, I was trying to finish up 'Of Heaven and Hell' which, btw, is back! I'll update it every Thursday until I have up to speed. ^^ That way, I might be able to get back my reviews which I am desperately needing *sigh*  
  
Anways, this chapter is long! So long that I shortened the last part ^^ There's only going to be about five chapters plus prologue and epilogue, so three more to go! Whoo-hoo!   
  
Check out my profile for further info. Thankes!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Love ya!  
  
REVEIW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter Four

Normality  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
PG-13  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+ Chapter Four +  
  
+ Part One: Meetings +  
  
"Usagi?" Mars said again in disbelief. "The klutz?"  
  
I bristled, "Hey!" I resent that. I thought I've gotten pretty graceful over the years.  
  
"YOU'RE Moonlight?" She exclaimed.  
  
"What's so hard to believe? That I can fight better than you? That I saved your lives numerous times?" I retorted.  
  
"It's... YOU."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Grow up Rei. The world doesn't revolve around you." Everyone gasped as I shook my head and cringed. Made another mistake... "You guys might as well power down. It takes a lot of energy keeping up the disguise."  
  
"How... how..." They sputtered.  
  
I just can't keep my mouth shut can I? "Just power down. I'll tell you everything."  
  
Mercury was the first to do so, followed by Jupitar and Venus. Mars was the last. Mamoru was just Mamoru. He must have powered down when I wasn't looking at him. "What is going on here?" Ami asked. "How... how can you be... be..."  
  
"I can tell you the truth and you won't believe me. I can tell you lies and you STILL won't believe me. How about I tell you nothing and you just trust me?" That was too much to hope for.  
  
"Try us." Rei snapped.  
  
With a sigh, I told them, "I've came from an alternate universe parallel to this one. In that universe, I was Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon Kingdom. You were my guardians." I delievered this in a monotone and could see the wheels in their heads turning. Laughter.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Makoto asked. "Right?" She asked again, a little unsure this time.  
  
I shook my head. "I don't know everything about you guys. I don't know who Sailor Moon is. I don't know who the Moon Princess is. I really don't know anything more than you do..." Well, I know a little bit more, but they certainly didn't need to know that. These were my guardians. The ones that were destined to protect me. Me! Klutzy Usagi  
  
Tsukino. I wanted normal and I've gotten it. But what now? What do I have to lose to achieve this goal? Silence reigned. "Well?" I asked, "Isn't anybody going to say anything?"  
  
Rei stepped up, "If we knew what to say, we'd say that already!" She snapped at me again.  
  
"Rei!" Ami reprimended sharply.  
  
With a scoff, I stood and picked up my things, "I don't have time for this. I have to go do my homework. Have a nice life." I was just at the door when Minako finally spoke.  
  
"Have a nice life? Is that all you could say?" She asked me. "You said so yourself, you used to be Sailor Moon. You know the dangers of what will befall us if we don't find Sailor Moon!"  
  
My jaw tense, I shot them a look, "Just find Luna." I told them, leaving them to figure things out themselves. I saw Artemis there. He should remember her. Probably already seen her already. This wasn't how I figured things to be. They took everything in too well. There's going to be some consequences. Just what exactly is it though?  
  
"Meow." I looked down at the cat walking beside me. The crescent moon. Great. I just finished talking to them about Luna. And now I've found her. What is this? Some kind of story that some dumb author wrote up? Why is it that my life is always like this? I can't find fulfillment. I wanted NORMAL. This is NOT normal! With a sigh, I picked up the cat, "It's not like I'll be satisfied with it anyways." I muttered, staring into Luna's eyes. "All right, kitty-kat. What do you want?"  
  
"Meow?" She tilted her head to one side and looked at me, hissing when I dangled her by the scruff of her neck.  
  
"Talk, Luna!" I ordered her. Damn it! Damn my freaking life to hell!  
  
"Excuse me." I turned around to see a young girl about my age. The soft sunset casted shadows in her flaxen hair, "What are you doing to my cat?" B. E. A utiful! I've just found Sailor Moon! Lucky me.  
  
+ Part Two : Warnings +  
  
"I love you."  
  
She turned away from him, "No you don't." Her eyes closed to stop the tears that wanted to fall. He can't see. She is not part of this world. Not a part of him. "You..."  
  
"Don't deny this, Usagi." He told her, turning her around and taking her hands, "I know you. I know your soul. I can feel it. You are the one I'm meant to be with forever."  
  
"You're mistaken. You do NOT love me! I am not... not..." Her voice faltered, she could see Nao standing at the doorway. She had to end it quickly, "You're in love with the woman in your dreams." She said softly, wrenching her hands away from him, "Not me. Never me." She ignored the silent protest of her soul and walked quietly to Nao, willing her tears to stay confined inside her. She will free them when she's alone. But not now. She couldn't show weakness.  
  
"But you are Serenity..." He said quietly to himself as he watched her talk to the girl that she said was the Sailor Moon of their universe. "And I, Endymion, am in love with only you."  
  
---------  
  
Life is sick and twisted. I stared at the two with melancholy, head on table, a long straw connected my mouth to a chocolate ice-cream sundae. Yeah, Motoki knew how I felt. Said it was my own fault. But I couldn't mess with true destiny! Even if he was destined to be with me... damn my unselfish nature! Damn it!!  
  
"Heartbroken?" A female voice said, sliding up to a booth next to me. I turned to look at her, "I know the feeling."  
  
Yeah... Ami loved Mamoru also... I wish I never found Nao. It's just not fair! Three months ago, she was just an orphan! An orphan that a black cat with a crescent moon found and is supposedly the protector of the moon, yes, but she was just an orphan! No friends, no relationships! Nothing! I wish I never found her. I guess it's too much to ask if the world would just open a large hole and swallow her up. with a groan, I tried to look away. She's sitting too close to him. Too close I dare say! He's not interested, girl! Back off! I hear Ami stood up and looked at her with curiousity. She tilted her head outside and held out her henshin stick. "Mamoru! Nao!" She called to them. "We have to go!" I continued to look at her and she shook her head, "We'll be fine." She assured me. Yeah, ever since Nao came, they needed me less and less. It should be ME that fights beside them! ME! Usagi! I hate being normal. I hate being weak!  
  
I followed just in case. Like I've always done. I watched as they transformed. Watched as they fought. There's something suspicious about Nao though. In every battle, she managed to win. It's as if she knows where the weak points on the youma is... but that can't be right. Even Mercury couldn't pinpoint the weak points. And true to form, she was the one that dispatched the youma once again.  
  
She smilled brillantly at the Senshi, "Listen, I have to go... Luna wants me back early."  
  
"Do you want me to wlak you back?" Mamoru asked, stepping closer.  
  
NO! She does NOT need you! I wanted to shout at him. I was the one meant for him. WE are suppose to be... but I wished myself into this place. I can't mess with their destiny.  
  
She shook her head and my heart soared, "No, it's not necessary. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She caressed his cheek and walked off. But something's not right. My intuition was usually not wrong. So I followed her. Weaving up and down the streets of Tokyo, I followed her into the Crystal tower. This was where Mamoru fought with Zoicite for the shards...  
  
"Everything is going to plan, I take it." Beryl! I snuck a peek out of my hiding place and saw her looking into a mirror, an evil smile on her face. Ohhh, I knew that girl was up to no good!  
  
"Yes, my Queen..." Nao hesitated, "My Queen, I want to ask a favor."  
  
Beryl smiled her twisted smile and nodded, "You wish Mamoru to be spared."  
  
Nao flushed. So she DOES have designs on my Mamo-chan! "Yes." She said quietly.  
  
Beryl only laughed, "Fear not. He will be yours soon enough." The mirror went blank and Nao turned around. "You can come out now." She told me coldly.  
  
"How could you?" I asked her, steeping from the shadows. "You're Sailor Moon."  
  
She snorted, "Sailor Moon. So what? It hasn't helped me yet."  
  
"But... you're sworn to right wrongs and triumph over evil..." Dear God! That sounded lame!  
  
"Try knowing all that when you're just ten years old and still fighting off bullys in an orphanage." She told me. "Try knowing all that when the Priests take you into their offices and say they needed to 'save' you from yourself." Her voice was cold and filled with contempt. "They 'purified' me," She spat, "By forcing themselves on me!"  
  
Oh God... I watched her eyes. They held the beginnings of tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. She held them in and let them poison her.  
  
"Beryl helped me destroy them. She took me under her wing and raised me."   
  
"So now you're going to turn your back on the people of Earth because of what happened?" Okay, I can see that, but still!  
  
She only nodded, "This is only the beginning, little bunny." She told me. "Darkness will triumph." She laughed, "And do you know why?"  
  
Numbly, I shook my head.  
  
"Because the Moon Princess was not reborn."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whoa. Long time, ne? ON my other fics, I update regularly, but this one I don't... I guess I owe you guys an explanation... Well... I write this fic as I go and the others, I already have a few chapters waiting in line to be updated.  
  
Don't worry, I'll try and update this with my other ones... there's only like, one or two more chapters. I know my grammer bites, but that's only cuz I don't have a beta reader and I'm trying to update as fast as I can, so I didn't run a grammer check through it. I'll do that AFTER I finish. ^^;;  
  
moondust-angel - Hehe... well, the important thing is that I updated!  
  
Sorceress Usagi - Thankies ^^ I only hope that I can continue to update... ^^;;; 


End file.
